Justin's Steamy Midnight Adventure
by MPRockstar16
Summary: What happens one night, when Justin Russo's hormones get the best of him, and he decides to take the dream helmet out for a spin. I promise you the story's much better...and steamier, than the summary, come on in and check it out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Justin's Steamy Midnight Adventure**_

* * *

**WARNING: What you are about to read is for mature audiences only, and is rated M. If you are under the age of 15 and are not comfortable with sexually explicit themes or the use of some profanity please hit the back button twice to leave promptly. You have been warned.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, references, settings, or themes in this story, but the plot line is all mine!**_

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first Fanfic so I hope it goes really well please r&r any criticism welcome just don't be to brutal please Thank you I hope you enjoy this steamy adventure…**

**P.S This story has been revised so there's a bunch of new stuff in here check it out, subscribe, and review! And I have decided to continue it so enjoy and expect a new chapter up VERY SOON I'm soo sorry I have been so busy with school but I have the next chapter written I know it's been a while but its spring break now and I can officially start posting now so expect one very very VERYY soon. Thank you for bearing with me! **

* * *

It was 11:30 at night and the Russo family was fast asleep. Justin Russo Creped down into the sub shop below. Down the winding metal staircase he went, stubbing his toe on numerous occasions in the dark. He finally made his way to the kitchen; he walked up to the big metal door of what was the Sub shop's food storage locker, and pulled out his wand. He traced the outline of the door causing a red glowing light to appear where his wand had just gone over; Justin then pulled open the door allowing him entrance into his family's wizard lair. Justin thought about what he was about to do "This is wrong…it feels so right but it's ultimately wrong" he kept repeating to himself in a panicked tone.

He sat down on the long red couch and pulled out his wand. Quickly he murmured a spell and a red beam shot out aimed at the door. The door glowed and then settled with a reddish haze on it. "There, that should take care of anyone hearing anything or getting in, just in case." he said to himself in his usual dorky rather safe than sorry voice. Not that he needed it he had spent a few hours the previous night making a deep sleep potion he slipped into the family's dinner drinks earlier in the evening. A couple of drops were all it took for them to go into a deeper sleep without them being comatose…in case of an emergency…

Justin was all prepared for what was to come. He went to one of the shelves in the lair and found what he was looking for. "The dream helmet!" he said out loud before returning to his place on the couch. Justin grabbed a pillow and put it under his head. He got comfortable on the little couch and put the helmet on, and lay down. Immediately he saw the screen inside light up to a baby blue. "I want to enter the dreams of…Alex Russo!" Just then the screen changed and Justin looked over a Blurry room he felt like he was actually there. His vision started to clear and refocus as he began to make out shapes.

He saw the form of Alex in her bedroom painting. By the looks of it Alex was painting an erotic scene. Justin licked his lips and realized his mission just got a tinsy bit easier. Justin came up with a plan and using the power of dreaming he transported himself to the outside of Alex's bedroom door. "Wow that was cool it's like bending reality! I could get used to this! But I don't think I'll be getting what I want in these clothes…"

All of a sudden Justin's Pajamas transformed into just some basket ball shorts (He remembered Max telling him about the time he read Alex's diary and her mentioning how hot she thought guys in basketball shorts where) leaving him shirtless. His muscles showing on his very toned and sexy body he'd worked hard to achieve hour after hour at the gym.

"Alright now that that's taken care of let's see first things first…" Justin made a tiny 4 inch window appear in Alex's door where he examined it to see what he could do. He noticed her still mindlessly painting. He waved his hand and dozens of candles filled her room and the moon, looking big as ever, cast a romantic light across the room through the window." Ahhh perfect!" Justin decided it was time he made his entrance. He quickly made the small window disappear and continued.

He opened the door and walked in, Alex stared up from her painting slightly confused as to how she didn't notice candles there before.

"Hello Alex" Justin said in a sexy voice that sent a chill up Alex's spine.

"Justin what do you want?" Alex said feeling her cheeks start to flush without reason.

"The funny thing is Alex…I want you." Justin said with a twinkle in his Grayish blue eyes. Alex couldn't resist she melted at the sight of his eyes. Alex was confused. She never felt this way before, '_What is happening?' _Alex thought confused, yet slightly intrigued.

"Wha- What do you mean." Alex said suddenly standing up.

"I mean this…" Justin said all of a sudden Alex got very hot she almost started panting.

"What's go-going on?" Alex said in a softer tone of voice, feeling the heat rush to her center.

She looked her brother up and down and couldn't help shake the images from her head of licking his toned chest from head to toe. She examined is rock hard washboard abs and his chiseled Pecs all the way down to his muscular groin line. She saw his basketball shorts and felt her knees shake. She didn't know what was coming over her. Justin noticed the lust stricken face Alex was making sitting on the art stool.

"Come here" he ordered and she obliged willingly like she was in a trance. Justin smirked and Alex couldn't help but moan at how sexy she found it. Alex stood there, confused, and feeling weak in the knees, when Justin walked up to her. He pushed her into the fur lined wall of her bedroom and began to kiss her. Pushing his body against hers Alex could feel the heat transferring between them, and his muscles hard and pressed against her chest.

Alex couldn't help but surrender to his lips and kissed back loving the feeling of the soft fur-lined wall against her back, neck, and arms. Justin slid his tongue across Alex's upper lip and Alex accepted. Their tongues swirled around as if to fish in a pond fighting for dominance, Alex couldn't help herself and let out a small moan. Justin moved down to her neck and Alex could barely contain herself. "Oh Justin!" She moaned at his gifted tongue and lips working the most sensitive spots on her neck. She clutched his back digging in her nails and wrapped her legs around his waist not able to keep still from the electrifying sensations traveling throughout her body...

She couldn't keep still slightly wriggling as he moved slowly down her neck to her collar bone. With squeezed shut eyes Alex said in a lust filled voice" More please Justin more!" Alex was confused as to why she was saying this. This was her brother and what they were doing was kind of wrong, but as Justin pressed into the most sensitive spot on her neck and began to work it, all thoughts were pushed from her head as she succumbed to his every whim.

With that Justin carried her to her bed and gently laid her down. "Your wish is my command he said looking into her Chocolate brown eyes, flashing her his sexy grin. Justin proceeded to unbutton Alex's shirt revealing more and more of her skin and cleavage. Justin slid of her shirt and began to kiss her chest and nibble at her tender flesh. This resulted in quite a few moans spilling from Alex's mouth. Justin reached around and unclasped Alex's bra with one hand, something outside the dream world his dorky self could never do. He pulled the black lace item of clothing off her and stared in awe at Alex's perky B cup breasts.

"God you're beautiful" Justin said in a gasping voice before continuing, looking at Alex in awe. Justin placed many soft kisses using his plump lips traveling down to Alex's right breast and grabbed it. He stuck her nipple in his mouth ever so gently. At that Alex's eyes squeezed shut even harder, if possible, and she moaned loudly. Justin teased her pink, hardening nipple with his tongue alternating between that and using his teeth to graze the tip. He continued to do this for a few minutes while playing with her left nipple with his other free hand before switching.

"Oh God Justin thank you Justin oh my God this is amazing holy fuck!" Alex shouted lustfully. Justin just smiled as he continued his way down to her toned flat tummy. Justin used his tongue and moved it in circles around her stomach, dipping it in her belly button every so often. Alex didn't seem to mind.

Nibbling at her flesh he stopped at the top of the skirt Alex was wearing, looking up at her with a mischievous grin. He pulled the skirt down discarding it on the floor. Justin began to kiss Alex's thighs hitting all the right sensitive spots and smelling her sweet sent. He felt her dark purple panties with two of his fingers, and discovered they were very damp at her center.

"Someone's excited aren't they" Justin said to Alex with a smirk.

"Please Justin continue God please it feels so good!"

"What do you want?" Justin teased as he pressed his fingers in deeper. He removed his hand from her breast and slid it down right next to her thigh.

"Ahhh!" Alex said loudly.

"What's that Alex? You want me to stop?" he questioned pressing a little more.

"No please!" Alex pleaded

"Then say what you want" Justin said bringing his hand up from her thigh and down hard with a loud smack to Alex's ass. Alex's face contorted into one of slight pain mixed with pleasure.

"Ahh! I ca-cant!" Alex moaned barely able to form words.

"Come on Alex" he said pushing in even more causing her to let out a squeal of pleasure, while smacking her ass again leaving behind a red mark in the shape of his hand.

"You can say it…Say it Alex…Say what you want me to do to you!" Justin said almost yelling.

**"EAT ME JUSTIN PLEASE EAT ME GOD PLEASEEE! JUST FUCKING DO IT!"** Alex didn't understand why she was acting this way, she was confused, but VERY excited. Dare she say, that maybe she liked it? All she knew was that the pleasure was amazing; her brain wasn't quite working at the moment so she decided to just enjoy herself and figure things out later.

"Alright all you had to do was ask…" Justin said with a playful smirk.

Justin proceeded to continue his actions now pressing his fingers more and softly caressing the damp spot between her legs. Justin removed his fingers to Alex's dismay and hooked his thumbs on either end of Alex's panties. He began to kiss the top of Alex's panty line slowly as he pulled them down her thighs and legs. Finally he slipped them off and onto the floor, and Alex was panting heavily in anticipation.

Justin eyes her perfectly shaved pussy lips and licked his lips hungrily Alex, seeing this, got turned on even more and felt herself getting more wet. He then dove his face into the banquet laid before him, and Alex moaned as loud as she had all evening. She sucked in her bottom lip, biting hard and her eyes rolled back into her head. Justin worked his tongue on Alex's sensitive lips and used his nose to slightly stimulate her clit.

As he continued to lap up her juices Alex's moans grew louder and she was starting to slightly shake. Alex grabbed Justin's head between her legs and held it tightly wrapping her legs around him pushing him more in depth. Justin saw Alex was about to cum and removed his head from her hot wet core. Alex startled from him getting up opened her eyes but stayed down still letting the waves of pleasure raking her insides from Justin's actions cool down.

Justin then pulled out his wand, "Alright Alex you ready for even more…?" Justin asked in a sexy tone.

Alex bit her lip, "Yes please." She said softly

"What? What was that? I don't think I heard you well enough" Justin asked raising his hand to spank her again.

**"YES PLEASE MORE JUSTIN GOD I'VE NEVER WANTED IT SO BAD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, MORE**!" Alex shouted, grinding into Justin's menstruations trying to get him deeper.

Justin smiled and began to stick the tip of his wand inside her; Alex arched her back and opened her mouth to moan in response. Alex spread her legs wider to accommodate Justin even more. Justin began to slide the wand in and out of Alex's wet center slowly building up a steady rhythm. He muttered a simple word and the wand began to Vibrate. Alex began to buck her hips into Justin's wand and Moan loudly on the verge of screaming **"OH JUSTIN!"** When Justin started to see more of Alex's delicious juices flow out, and her pussy tighten up he turned off the vibration, and removed the wand from Alex. He began to lick her again.

"Come on Alex I want you to cum in my mouth!" Justin commanded spanking Alex again just for the hell out of it. Alex tightened every time Justin spanked her and groaned. Her juices were spilling all over his face and just then her pussy started convulsing and Alex began to scream.

**"YES JUSTIN LICK MY PUSSY YES OH YES OH YESSSS!"** Alex screamed while bucking her hips against Justin; grinding against his face. Justin was busy Lapping up her plentiful juices to respond. Just then the screen turned dark blue. The helmet spoke in an English woman's voice, while words in red lettering appeared.

"Alex Russo has awoken dream invasion interrupted." Justin took the helmet off.

"She must have had a really powerful orgasm and woke up" Justin said with a smirk on his face he looked down noticing the giant tent in his pajama pants he lifted the top and saw his 8 inch cock, erect. Justin laid there for a moment holding the helmet to his chest and said to himself "That was amazing… You will be mine Alex Russo. One way or another I'll make it happen. But next time, it's my turn…"

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think I reallllyyyy need feedback and stuff this is my first Fanfic after all, any criticism welcome but please don't be brutal. I'm thinking of continuing this story so please any suggestions for further chapters welcome. Really any feedback how it made you feel anything you feel I should know or you just want to tell me! Thanks so much!**

**P.S I've revised this story a little so that's why some things in it seem new. Thank you all so much for your amazing feedback and praises I really appreciate it. I'm really please with the turnout and how many people are actually reading and favoriting this story! Thank you guys so much you're all amazing! If you guys have any questions, comments, suggestions anything then leave a review or Pm me!**

**But…Best news of all I've decided to continue the story! So expect a new chapter up VERYY SOON, like I said I was very busy with school and the end of the quarter but expect one very soon. Next chapter is written so expect an update soon!**

**Also please check out my other stories! Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Justin's Steamy Midnight Adventure_**

**_

* * *

_**

**WARNING: What you are about to read is for mature audiences only, and is rated M. If you are under the age of 15 and are not comfortable with sexually explicit themes or the use of some profanity please hit the back button twice to leave promptly. You have been warned.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, references, settings, or themes in this story, but the plot line is all mine!**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaaaccckk! With another installment of the series! And yes I will be continuing the story. I won't say when I'll be uploading another chapter, because I've been known to disappoint you guys and get your hopes up, but for now just relish in the fact that I've updated and there WILL BE another chapter. So without further a due please enjoy the next chapter in The Justin's Steamy Midnight adventure series! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Alex woke up that morning with a blissful smile on her face. Everything that happened the night before rushed through her head like a picture slideshow. She saw the dream which gave her the earth shattering orgasm, her abruptly waking up, and her falling back to sleep within a few minutes. Alex looked out her window that morning feeling strange inside. She heard the song of birds chirping and examined the clouds and the blue skies over New York thinking to herself what a beautiful day for the beach it was and making a mental note to call Harper later and see if she wanted to go. As she got out of bed and slipped on her slippers, she reviewed her dream over numerous times wondering _'What was that? It was so…powerful' _Alex pondered for a few minutes looking through her dream over and over trying to find something.

She began to think, _'Who in the HELL was that? Who was guy between my legs doing a really good job at making me feel so…AMAZING!'_ She kept going over and over the face of this mystery man, but every time she tried he was either a too fuzzy or he was down between her legs. Every time she really tried to focus in on him, he became harder to see, and the hornier she got thinking about what he was doing to her. She decided to give the search a rest for now and hop in the shower hoping that maybe the answer would come to her. After all with a powerful orgasm like that, she needed a shower.

Alex stepped out of the shower and stood there for a moment letting the excess water drip off her body onto the bath mat. She took a towel and wrapped it around herself and another around her hair before heading off to her room. Alex quickly changed into a pair of purple sweats, a gray tank top, and a pair of brown UGGS, sticking her wand inside, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

As she descended the winding staircase she looked up from the ground and saw Justin busily making tea, his back turned to her. Justin walked around the kitchen doing his thing not even noticing she had come down yet. _'God he was such a dork, who drinks tea?_' She thought to herself. Justin then turned his face toward Alex and gave a friendly smile, Alex began to say good morning dork face, but then she met his gaze, she froze in place as visions of last nights dream invaded her mind like a cliché flashback you'd see on TV. She saw him, his face looking up from between her legs lust in his eyes as he lapped at her. She remembered whose face it was now, she remembered whose name she was moaning out, she remembered whose arms were caressing her, she remembered..._**EVERYTHING**_.

Alex felt a gargle in her stomach and quickly ran back upstairs. Justin watched her go realization dawning on him and a smile forming on his face. "It'll only be a matter of time" he said to himself aloud as he turned back to make his tea and began to hum a happy tune.

Alex ran into her bathroom kicking the door shut behind her. She kneeled in front of the toilet and began to empty the contents of her stomach out, which wasn't much considering she hadn't eaten anything yet. After about 5 minutes Alex finally looked up and faced the back of the toilet, so many thoughts going through her head,

_'Oh my god EW, I just had one of the most sexual dreams ever known to man…and it was about my BROTHER?_' Alex got up and stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in disgust. _'How could I possibly be having these incest filled disgusting dreams…ABOUT MY BROTHER! I'm a monster!'...'Even though it was kinda hot...EW wait why did I just think that?'_

Alex brushed her teeth and washed her face, her mind continuing to race. She went back down stairs deciding to act as normal as possible and no one will suspect anything was wrong. _'Maybe it was a one time thing, some weird twisted thing my brain is trying to tell me. Yeah that's it just some weird fluke and shouldn't be taken as anything else. This probably happens to everyone at some point in their lives or another, yeah this probably happens to everyone._' Alex thought attempting to reassure herself.

Alex tried to go about her day as normally as possible avoiding Justin at every possible chance she got. No one seemed to suspect anything wrong, but every time she looked at Justin flashes of her dream would overwhelm her causing to look away. Nobody noticed, but Justin did. He kept thinking to himself _'What is she thinking? Why won't she even make eye contact with me? Why do I have so many questions?_'

A few days passed and Justin thought it was time for another dream invasion and this time he had a plan. He was going to finish what he started 3 nights ago. Justin performed the ritual he did every time he was going to invade Alex's dream. Slipping the deep sleep potion into the families drinks at dinner, sneaking down to the layer putting the silencing charm on the door, getting into position and commanding the helmet to put him into Alex's dreams, then he began…

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhhh Cliff hanger! And a sexy one at that! Trust me its well worth the wait! Sorry this chapter was kind of short and nothing steamy or sexy but the story needed a chapter of mainly plot movement and such, but the next chapter will definitely be well worth the wait! If any of you are interested I was listening to '_Lost_' by Katy Perry (The MTV Unplugged version) while writing this. **

**And sorry again to everyone for taking such an extended leave of absence, I'd just like to thank everyone who has stuck with me I really appreciate it, and I hope you guys tell your friends. Thanks for reading and don't forget to _PLEASE_ Review, anything at all is acceptable, criticism good or bad, suggestions requests anything will be considered! Thanks again for reading :)**

**P.S. Im looking for a Beta-Reader! Someone whos Willing to work with my hectic schedule and inconsistancy with posting, someone who is a big Wizards of Waverly Place fan and is good with writing sex scenes. Please if your interested PM Me or write me a review with your Beta Description, basically what it asks you on the Beta Profile (Beta Bio, Strengths, Weaknesses, Preferred, would rather nots, etc.) Someone with an OPEN MIND _(Very important)_, has worked on a few other Wizards stories in the past, someone who is good with grammer and spelling, and somene who is good with story structure and willing to give good ideas wanted. Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Justin's Steamy Midnight Adventure**_

* * *

**WARNING: What you are about to read is for mature audiences only, and is rated M. If you are under the age of 15 and are not comfortable with sexually explicit themes or the use of some profanity please hit the back button twice to leave promptly. You have been warned.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, references, settings, or themes in this story, but the plot line is all mine!_**

* * *

**A/N: Hello, hello party people! I bring you the third installment of the series, and I'm sorry this took too long to put up, but then again you guys are used to my random and infrequent update by now haha! I promise that now it is Summer time and I have tons of free time on my hands, that I will update this story more frequently! So anyway without further a due please enjoy the story! Oh, and remember to review! Thank you!**

* * *

Alex walked through the doorway to Tribecca Prep and headed straight toward her locker. It was dark outside and the school seemed to be billowing with some sort of strange fog that layered over the floor and reminded Alex of the Wizard World beyond the portal in the layer.

Alex walked over to her locker, twisted in her combination and opened it. As soon as she began swinging the door open however a cloud of brightly colored butterflies flew out, Alex's confused gaze following them as they disappeared out the double doors and into the night. She closed her locker door to reveal Harper standing behind it, her back towards Alex. Alex jumped "Jeez Harper you scared me!"

"Sorry Alex! I didn't mean to." She said as she with her usual scared Harper tone, and began to sob.

"Harper why are you crying?" Alex said as she put her hand on Harpers shoulder and slowly turned her around.

"Oh my god!" Alex said with a look of terror plastered across her face, as she stared at her best friend wearing normal clothes, and having the face of a raccoon. Alex didn't know what she was more shocked at, Harpers normal attire or her new animal face. She decided it was the face. "Harper what's wrong with your-" But before she could finish Harper buried her face in her hands and began to run away. Alex followed screaming Harpers name as she went severely confused by what was happening. As she looked down she was wearing a pair of Black Pumps, Lacy black panties, and a matching lacy black bra. She had to admit they were cute, especially the heels which Alex never really had a liking too, but she began to blush at the thought of wearing them at school.

Alex looked up, and realized she lost Harper. She screamed her name a few times to see if she could find her again before giving up completely. She looked to her left and saw the doorway to the boy's locker room. She then realized that the fog was coming from the crack under the doorway. She walked over and pushed through suddenly entering the steam filled locker room. The door swung shut behind her as she entered, the room was very steamy and slightly warm. Alex made her way through slowly making out the lockers, the benches, and the showers up ahead. She located the source of the steam as she saw a very muscular figure showering in one of the stalls.

Alex hid behind an open Locker Door and watched. The figured picked up their body wash from the ledge nearby and began to rub a thick lather all over their hard toned body. The body wash emitted a very pleasant scent which spread throughout the locker room. Alex inhaled through her nose and could smell the fragrant cologne like scent. She loved guys that smelled good and this body wash the mystery hunk used smelled much like cologne, _so_ good and _so_…sexy! Alex watched as the steam began to clear around the figures body but still made their head difficult to see. The figure worked his hands all over his body, beginning at his Pecs and making his way down his abs. As he went he left a sudsy trail down his torso. Alex couldn't make out who the figure was but began to feel her panties getting damp. The figure washed down to his V-Line and stopped just before getting to his cock.

He turned slightly giving Alex a better view and Alex gasped at what she saw, the mystery man she was watching was very well hung. He was shaved, his penis, uncircumcised, hung low and his nice perfectly sized balls hung behind it. The figure began to resume washing himself. He washed his shaft and pulled back his foreskin and ran his palm against the head of his penis. She heard a sharp intake of breath come from his lips and watched as the figures abs contracted at the sensations the motion brought. He began to stroke himself, going up and down his penis hardening and getting bigger by the second. As he did so, the soap in his hand began to make his growing cock all sudsy.

Alex couldn't control herself any longer she snaked her hand down her body and slipped her hand into her panties feeling how wet she had gotten. She ran the tips of her fingers against her wet entrance teasing her sensitive lips. She quivered at her own touch as she reached around her back and undid her bra with her other hand. The fabric fell from her shoulders and she let it slid to the floor temporarily removing her hand from her panties as she did so. She quickly returned her hand to its precious place and continued to pleasure herself as she watched this Adonis like man continue to pleasure himself in front of her.

He threw his head back and Alex could hear him begin to let out little moans. Then, he stopped. She watched as he continued to wash himself as he rinsed himself off. He finished rinsing and suddenly just stood there. Alex was even more confused than when she'd seen Harper with the Raccoon face. Then the figure faced Alex's direction, he extended his hand toward Alex sticking his two fore fingers out and waved his hand causing the locker doors to slam shut in an almost telekinetic type fashion. This startled Alex causing her to fall back onto the bench behind her. She looked up, the steam clearing from around the figure, but who stood there before her shocked her even more, "Mr. Leritate?" Alex screeched.

Alex Jolted upright in her bed, panting and sweating, she looked down and removed her hand from her panties. Confused, she cupped her face in her hands; she flipped her hair back, and crawled out of bed. She began to pad her way softly to the bathroom, she doubled over the sink and began to wash her face with the cool water, letting the cool water wash over her hands. When she was done she wiped off her hands and face, and turned to her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She made her famous 'Alex Sarcastic face' and said "What, the hell was that What, the hell was that." Alex slowly began to make her way back to bed; she glanced at Justin's door which was opened just a crack. She walked up to the door and peered inside, realizing he wasn't in his neatly made bed. Puzzled Alex began to walk downstairs and investigate, plus she wanted some water so she figured she might as well.

She creped through the bottom floor of the loft and realized he was nowhere to be found. She grabbed her bottle of water from the fridge and began to climb down the Spiral Staircase leading to the Sub Shop. Wandering around in the dark she whipped out her wand a conjured up a simple ball of light making her wand act like a torch. She noticed a faint glow of light coming from the crack in the Sub shop's food storage locker.

"Hmm what's goody two shoes doing in the Lair at 3 in the morning?" Alex said to herself with a smirk slightly puzzled. She tried opening the door to the Lair and it wouldn't budge. She whipped out her wand and tried opening the door with a simple unlocking spell. A red barrier of energy seemed to block her entry. "What the?" Alex said in frustration and confusion. She began to utter counter spells, the ones she used on the usual protection spells Justin tried to put on his stuff so she wouldn't take it, and things he didn't want Alex to get into.

Finally one worked, "Aha Justin! Who's the better Wizard now?" Alex said with a smirk. Chuckling at how he _still _hadn't figured out that she knew all the spells he usually used, and hadn't started using new ones she didn't know the counter spell too. She slowly reached out and pulled the large handle and began to open the Food Storage Locker door and walked inside; she hid against the inner wall right before you walked inside the main part of the room and crouched down. She peered out from the wall and saw Justin sitting next to the Dream helmet laughing hysterically.

Puzzled Alex looked from Justin to the Dream Helmet, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. _'Oh my god!_' Alex thought to herself. '_He's the reason behind these weird sexual dreams!'_ On one hand Alex was proud of her brother for actually doing something bad, but on the other she was shocked and slightly appalled. Did Justin have feelings for her? Is that why he was putting those dreams in her head? Or was it some sort of ploy to weaken her mental state for the Wizard competition? What was his plan? What was he doing? Did she mind it if he had feelings for her? What was she going to do now?

So many questions ran through Alex's mind. Ignoring them Alex finally stood up from where she was crouched. She walked out from behind the wall and began to scream "What the **FUCK** is going on he-" She was cut off as a white light erupted from Justin's wand and engulfed the entire room. Alex's vision went white and she felt paralyzed like something was preventing her from moving forward and then the world faded away…

* * *

**_*IMPORTANT UPDATE* July 11, 2011 1:24am: So I just decided to change the ending of my newest Chapter, so this is the new ending which will set up the end up the rest of the story! Hope you guys enjoy! It's a way better cliff hanger!_**

**A/N: Ohh another Cliff hanger! I know you guys hate them, but I just can't resist! ;) So many questions! Was it really Mr. Leritate? Is Alex starting to figure out what Justin's doing? Who knows? Oh wait, I do! Haha Just kidding but I promise to update soon! And trust me its gonna be good!**

**I'd just like to take this opportunity to once again thank everyone who has stuck with me I really appreciate it, and I hope you guys tell your friends. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to Review please! Thank you!**

**P.S. It's been officially over 1 year since my story has been online! My baby is growing up! :') I'd just like to thank everyone who has stuck with me, I truly promise to start updating more! I owe all my fans a HUGE thank you! You guys are amazing and I would trade you for anything! Love you guys! :D**

_**Also I encourage you to view my other stories and PUT ME on your Author Alerts! I'm planning to roll out alot more new stories this Summer, most of which will be Pretty Little Liars based, these stories however, may or may not be steamy I may just take a crack at writing normal fiction! :) I just recently released a Charmed story, Piper/Cole so if you're interested then take this time to go ahead and check it out on my profile and PLEASE REVIEW! Yes, to answer your questions it is Steamy ;) So, Thanks again for reading and reviewing; stay tuned for more and KEEP READING/REVIEWING! :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Justin's Steamy Midnight Adventure**_

* * *

**WARNING: What you are about to read is for mature audiences only, and is rated M. If you are under the age of 15 and are not comfortable with sexually explicit themes or the use of some profanity please hit the back button twice to leave promptly. You have been warned.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, references, settings, or themes in this story, but the plot line is all mine!**__** Furthermore any brand names you recognize belong to their respected owners; I don't own any of them.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Annnndddd we're back! Finally! So sorry about the long wait, but I guess it's no shock since I ALWAYS take forever to update. Trust me guys, I hate making you wait but when inspiration comes, it comes. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and favorites etc I see every one and I appreciate them all. I'm really going to try and wrap this story up, now that the show is over my inspiration will be running low, and I really want to be able to finish this journey we've all taken by reading this story.**_

* * *

"HAHAHA" Justin doubled over in hysterics. "Her face was priceless!" Justin released yet another hearty belly laugh as he doubled over and slapped his knee. His Pajama pant clad erection bobbing up and down between his legs. "Oh, oh that was _SO_ good." He exclaimed as he began to calm down, wiping a tear from his eye. "Well I might as well have a little fun with her while I'm doing this, and get a little payback for all those years of pranking me."

Justin let out another chuckle before straightening himself up and grabbing his wand. Back to business he reminded himself. He thought he had heard a noise on the other side of the lair, but he just assumed it was the ACTUAL Food Storage Locker turning on or something. He cleared his throat and said "Gialsjay Timesday Veneficus memoria delens!"

The spell erupted out of Justin's wand in the form of a white light, time began to reverse itself, and he found himself standing back in the locker room as Mr. Laritate, a freaked out, and naked, Alex sprawled before him on one of the locker room benches. Justin screamed out "Wait!" As he knew this is where the dream had ended before. Alex looked up from the ground shocked at whose voice she heard come out of Laritate's mouth.

"Justin?" Alex asked, hoping, no PRAYING, that she hadn't just seen her Principal naked. The previously obese, and honestly quite unsightly, form of Mr. Laritate morphed itself into the tight, young, muscled form of Justin Russo. Then the fog all around the floor rose up and submerged the entire room in a thick white cloud. Alex tried to see where she was but the cloud was so thick, she couldn't see a thing.

Alex was on a veranda. The mist began drifting to her ground in a mysterious fashion that added a sense of allure and mystery to her new surroundings. She looked down to see herself dressed in a black dress, complete with heels and jewelry. She looked around trying to make sense of what was happening. She looked out over the veranda's balcony to see stars across the night's sky. She heard the subtle crashes of waves on a nearby beach, and the rustling of palm trees as the cool night's wind blew through them.

The cool night's air blew against her skin, sending shivers across her body. She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered. "Here, take this" a voice said from behind her whispered into her ear as a warm white suit jacket found its way around her shoulders. She shrugged into it thankful for something to shield her from the coolness of such a beautiful night.

She felt two big strong arms wrap around her, she turned her head to see Justin's face just a few inches above hers. "Justin?" Alex whispered, enjoying the feeling of his warm embrace a little more than she should have been.

"Mhm" Justin replied with a smile as he gazed up at the beautiful full moon. Alex snuggled into his shoulder, following his gaze at the gorgeous moon before them.

"Why am I feeling this way? Why am I starting to feel…attracted to you? It's so wrong in so many different ways."

Justin looked down at her, "Why is it wrong Alex? If it feels right deep down, then who says it's wrong?"

Justin pulled back, and grabbed Alex's hand. "Would you care to dance?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Alex took this moment to fully appraise him. He was wearing a white tie over a black dress shirt that molded to his body showing off his broad shoulders, muscular arms, and perfect body. He wore white dress pants, and black dress shoes. She had to admit, he looked _really_ good.

"Sure I guess, but there's no music?" Alex was perplexed; everything was so alien to her. She decided to just go with it, see where this dream would take her.

Justin smiled, then snapped his fingers. The sounds of a romantic smooth jazz song began to fill the air. Although cheesy, she thought, nothing better fit the moment.

Justin pulled her along, her black dress flowing as she moved stirring up flurries of the fog that covered the veranda floor. The house she was in was beautiful, and rustic. Something definitely in a foreign country. Justin spun Alex around, and then dipped her. Alex giggled; she had to admit she was having fun, this is one of the most romantic experience's she had ever had.

The song changed, and Justin pulled Alex close. She rested her head on his hard chest as he held her hand up. Justin sighed, kissing her forehead, "I've always wanted to take you to Monte Carlo. Whisk you away on a romantic escape, just the two of us…" He trailed off.

Alex sighed. She honestly could not remember a moment in her life where she felt safer than right here, right now in Justin's arms. She took a deep breath, inhaling his sexy cologne. She backed away, "Justin, why am I feeling this way? Why am I having all of these feelings? When I'm with you in these dreams, it's like something I've always wanted being expressed in a way I don't understand. Justin I love you, I'm just scared of the way in which I do." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh no, don't cry," Justin said whipping her tear away with his thumb. He pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her forehead again. "Listen Alex, the only advice I can offer is to follow your heart and ignore what you think is wrong, and follow what you _feel_ is right."

Alex looked into Justin's eyes. The sincerity in his smoldering grey eyes made her melt inside. Slowly she reached up; getting on her tiptoes Alex touched Justin's lips with her own. She felt passion, and love flow through her as his warm soft lips touched hers. At that moment when they connected however, the dream ended.

Alex woke up. Not in a jolt like the first dream, but in sort of a daze. A happy daze. Alex stretched out in her bed as the warm rays of sunlight peeking in through her window warmed her exposed skin poking out from under her blanket.

She thought about the dreams that invaded her mind the night prior. She pondered about what her subconscious was maybe trying to tell her. Avoiding the answers she wasn't prepared to accept, she tried to turn the entire thing into a metaphor that could explain any number of things that were happening in her present life, but couldn't make any stick. She knew she finally had to accept the truth, Alex Russo was starting to develop feelings for her older brother.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I expect to wrap this story up in the next few chapters, I'm going to try and do it as quickly as possible. I'd like to take this opportunity to say RIP to WOWP. It was an awesome show while it was on and a little piece of all of our lives. I'd also like to say RIP to Ian Abercrombie aka Professor Crumbs, who died about 2 weeks after the show ended.**

**As always, if you see any mistakes in my writing, please let me know. Also, feel free to check out my other stories for genres such as Pretty Little Liars, Charmed, and Twilight. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
